h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FabCassandra
Hi, welcome to H2O Just Add Water Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the :File:66b08ee2ff.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tina T (Talk) 14:36, September 5, 2009 Gifs Why retie my gifs of the pages, they were beautiful. I won medals for it, that means that they pay for something. I'll put them all over again, they deserve to be there, I created with effort, and just because you do not like them, not to say that deserve to stay out. I want an answer please. Matths 01:21, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind if you put the gifs Answers:Image Titles But, to Charlotte for example, is not the main personegm's second season. Relations have files in the episode, and should ask, you will not force me to change them. And again, I know very well what you're doing it, just because it was you who put the images (background). The main "problem" (do not want to offend you) is that you develop emotions through images, was that why you took the gifs, created by me in Mermaids Powers, you just kept quiet when I put them in galleries . I'm not gonna stop the episode files have to be placed, and you will not go to people who will make me stop. Matths 01:03, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. But I apologize for not having left the way you wanted, but it really is, the files, even if they are beautiful, must be removed, and then put others in place, they are referring to the episode, and not subject to the prince. Forgive me. Matths 01:14, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Now!?????Now ! ??????Now! The talks can not take their full page, you can put them in files, but does not remove them, is prohibited. Just give me advice, please, can follow him? Matths 01:16, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Ocean Express: The New Chapter Please read the newest chapter of Ocean Express: A Battle in Need, avaliable now! Mermaid3453 12:49, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Summaries of the episodes! Well, by that I realized, you're better to make a summary of the episodes. So, could I please do this in Season 2 please? Matths :Thank You! Matths You're welcome :Thanks, I guess! Ocean Express: Valentine's Day My new Chapter is here! Everyday there will be 2 Episodes out. Please read my new Episode! Mermaid3453 16:49, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Ocean Express: A Secret for Harry's Brother and The Stacey Code, Part. 1 My two new chapters are out now! In a Secret for Harry's Brother, Harry's Brother finds out aboutt the Mermaid Secret! And in The Stacey Code, Part. 1, Georgina finds out that her Great Grandmother was a Mermaid! There are lots of mysterys in these Episodes! Mermaid3453 17:47, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Ocean Express, Season. 2: A New Chapter Sorry for waiting for a long time! My new chapter is here! Enjoy! Mermaid3453 21:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey! Breaking News for Me. Go to my blog and look at My Leaving on this Wiki. Mermaid3453 13:29, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Episodes D-Master94, I created a new style to the pages of the episodes, I've put in Season 1: Episode 01: Metamorphosis, and I wonder if you like and want to adopt the other articles of episodes. Matths (Talk) :Perfect. Matths (Talk) Hey thanks for doing so much work on this wiki. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 02:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Qaaarlosx. I'm spanish, and i was surfing the net when i saw H2O Just Add Water Forever. Is this information true???? --Firma de Qaaarlosx 21:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Greeting I am Alexswill and I am aminor editor on the site. I have just created a wiki of my own and the link is below. Please go on and have fun with it. PS: I am sending messages to lots of people so please spread the word PPS: Thank you for your time Alexswill 20:31, June 8, 2011 (UTC) http://h20fanon.wikia.com/wiki/H20Fanon%20Wiki?wiki-welcome=1 Um Hi I've left you message and you didn't respond. I'm not trying to be rud I just want to know why you didn't respond Alexswill 15:05, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage Hey there, I'm Kate from Wikia. I was wondering how you felt about revamping the mainpage a little with a new skin/wordmark? Let me know what you think! Kate.moon 00:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi who is your favortie character in H2O: Just Add Water? MusaGirl28 16:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Ocean Express I'm back and it's me, the author of OCEAN EXPRESS!!! Please read my new episode at my blog! Mermaid3453 14:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow! You have done a lot of editing here! Are you an admin? MusaGirl28 Talk 18:22,8/5/2011 No, I'm not one either. But I would like to be. Do you know if any of the admins are active? MusaGirl28 Talk 18:26,8/5/2011 Yeah, maybe you could try to adopt it or something. I've seen a lot of this one here that have to be deleted. MusaGirl28 Talk 18:28,8/5/2011 Oh, opps! MusaGirl28 Talk 18:36,8/5/2011 Ok. MusaGirl28 Talk 18:45,8/5/2011 Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 05:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Congrats! MusaGirl28 Talk 14:25,8/11/2011 Hey I say that there is a lot of stuff in Category:Candidates_for_deletion and I could help you by deleting some stuff in that Category, but I'll need to be an admin. MusaGirl28 Talk 14:28,8/11/2011 Ok MusaGirl28 Talk 12:46,8/12/2011 Congratulations on the adoption, this site deserves active admin. KillerZ 19:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello Pokeball32102 Hi. You left a welcome message on my talk page and I need a favor. Could you send me a list of good people to turn to in case you are inactive? Thanks. Pokeball32102 21:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) THANKS! Pokeball32102 01:31, January 19, 2012 (UTC) greetings likewise always fun to socialize on wikia God-King of Ice Cerberus WereGarurumon 14:08, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the promotion, I'll try to visit the page more often. KillerZ 21:53, March 30, 2012 (UTC)